deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blade0886/The sad state of my small circle of close wikia friends.
K, so. I am warning anyone right now: no sides will be taken during this exposition of something that has seriously started to piss me off to the highest end. Both sides equally have me disgusted at their continuous antagonisation against each other. I probably wouldn't care so much if both parties weren't constituted of some of my best friends from this wikia, but since they are, this will constitute a piece of my mind about what I'd wish would go back to the way it was and end this pointless and ridiculous war. Also, I won't be mincing words here, since this is the entire point of this blog. As some of you will have understood, I'm talking about Thet and Warp's case, with GA being able to be included via extension. It is no secret that Warp is far from mature, as he's probably one of the youngest ones here(IIRC). I will although admit that with a little nudge, he has the maturity to assume the childishness of some of his actions. That is the reason why he gave up his powers a month or so ago. But, how far has this got him? Did it teach him humility, as I'd hoped it would? As far as I can see and hear, no. This is something I've mentioned to him multiple times, but I seriously cannot comprehend how he turned from that sweet kid I've met back when I first joined to this sour brat we know today. I personally suspect coming of age and Tier have something to do with it, but that's only my own speculations. But whatever was the reason doesn't even remotely matter right now. Warp has had several cases of brashness, severe brashness, and despite all the pleas(literally) and/or warnings, has shown zero amelioration. I'm almost tempted to say that Warp losing any powers he had was more of something akin to damage control than anything else, but since he did it himself, I can't. I hate the fact I'm going to have to say this, but I sadly have no choice: I revise what I said when I stated you were turning into Tier 2.0. You are turning into Gliscor 2.0. Which, I assure you, is far worse. It was already bad enough from my point of vue for you to be compared to Tier, someone who practically sent a user into a depressive dependance with near to no way out(fortunately, that person is better now), but to be now compared to Gliscor... that's hitting a new low. I kindly asked you privately to try and better yourself, but the fact that this is obviously hurting other people(Thet is far from being the only one) forces me to make this public. Try and better yourself. Emphasis on "try", because obviously nothing has been done until now. GA has apparently been doing the same kind of thing, which surprises me more, since I haven't seen him do it as often as Warp. Notably, GA was until now passing for a relatively mature person with (some) moments of "memesmemes" in my eyes. But not anymore. I have been present at a precedent, so it wouldn't surprise me that GA "joined in on the fun"(expression that I came up with myself). Same reproches made to you than to Warp, with a less negative connotation. Now, Thet. As much as I have to admit that it probably started as bullying, now this has come to a point where no one is innocent. No matter how much of a, and I quote: "salty brat" you think Warp may be, it's not excuse for lashing out. Warp has admittetly been acting rather childish, but I assure you that this was not the proper response, no matter how pissed you were. All you did was spill oil on the fire, and somewhere I think that you seemed rather content of it. Inexcusable. No question. No, to anyone who cares, I don't have more of a grudge against Warp. I just have considerably more info of what has been happening on Warp's side than any of the other two. This is something that has been happening for months on end, and I'm seriously tired of it. Stop bickering. Now hate all you want in the comments, I had to get this off my chest. Category:Blog posts